1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and particularly to a plug connector with two-section special terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB Implementers Forum, Inc., a non-profit corporation has announced a new type of electrical connector, USB Type C connector including a plug connector and a receptacle connector, on Aug. 11, 2014. The plug connector can be both positively and negatively inserted into the corresponding receptacle connector, which has great market potential so that connector manufacturers cooperating with the system vendors are involved in an active development, according to current industry report and news. The USB Type-C plug connector has a full-pin structure which includes four pairs of differential pins transmitting USB 3.1 signals, and a pin-missing structure which doesn't configure or directly removes said four pairs of differential pins from the full-pin structure, but still equips with up to 11 or 12 pins in general resulting that a switching board is added to connect with the cable further causing a high cost.
Hence, a plug connector including an improved structure is necessary.